


You Made Your Bed

by RectifiedPear



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bets, Double Oneshot, Dubious Consent, Friendship, M/M, Shadow - Freeform, Sleep Sex, Sonadow - Freeform, Sonic - Freeform, Twoshot, Yaoi, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RectifiedPear/pseuds/RectifiedPear
Summary: now sleep in it. . .Sonic's attempts to befriend Shadow wind up with him making a bet with the male, a bet that very well may backfire in the blue blur's face and leave him with some new revelations.Shadow had learned quickly just how light of a sleeper Sonic was, there was no ease in sneaking into his house, nor any simplicity to kidnapping the male. Eggman had made many attempts to steal Sonic away and all of them resulted in the blue hedgehog's green eyes snapping open and him destroying thousands of dollars in machinery.





	1. Take a Nap

It seemed like years ago that they'd fought then gradually the two hedgehogs had settled into a weird schedule of not quite duking it out every chance they got, but instead Sonic teasing and approaching Shadow every chance he'd get. The change wasn't so fast that Shadow became mad or annoyed, he was always annoyed at Sonic, nothing could stop that feeling from rising up each time a snide remark was made or a blue blur ran right at him and then challenged him to a race. It grew less annoying with time, sure, but annoying it was nonetheless.The male was more commonly around than Rouge was, and the bat loved nothing more than to stop by and tell Shadow all about her latest plan, heist, and who she wanted to sweet talk her way into confidential information spilling next. She'd talk endlessly about the next gem she was after, how high the security was, and what her plans were, but Rouge was not dumb by any measure, so she never gave him precise details until after everything was finished and she was certain it could not be tied back to her. Shadow was trustworthy in her eyes and most people's eyes because he rarely spoke to anyone willingly, and Rouge could just as easily turn the tables and get him in trouble again with people, so to rat her out would be shooting himself in the foot, he knew this well. When it wasn't the bat around chatting him up, it was the hedgehog. Sonic tried angles a lot with speaking to him. Hellos and hi fakers were wearing thin, Shadow didn't even blink back when Sonic called out to him with such mundane greetings. So Sonic decided he'd begin teasing Shadow and invading his life whenever he could. It was a tiresome experience, having a blue pest always questioning things or talking when he just wanted to stay away from everyone and their endless talking.

"If you hate me bothering you so much, Shadow." Sonic had piped up one day, his legs crossed as he leaned against the ebony-furred male and continued to babble in the shade of a tree that the darker male had sat under with the original desire of being left alone beneath. "How about you start hanging around me, try and get under my skin some. Sounds like a plan?" His green eyes glittered in what sunlight came between the tree branches.  
Shadow had done just that. He'd become somewhat of Sonic's 'stalker', or at least that's what Sonic made sure to tell Amy and Tails when Shadow trailed behind him, eyes glowering and trying to burn into the far too chatty younger male's head. 

Shadow had learned quickly just how light of a sleeper Sonic was, there was no ease in sneaking into his house, nor any simplicity to kidnapping the male. Eggman had made many attempts to steal Sonic away and all of them resulted in the blue hedgehog's green eyes snapping open and him destroying thousands of dollars in machinery. Sonic was intense, he could be roused by a bird call and make it to where someone stood, just to tell them to stop or relocate the actual bird in cases where there was one, then return to sleeping in his bed. Any noise made the male toss and turn, any creak in his house made Sonic bolt and sit upright. He never really spoke of dreams like the others did -and they rarely shut up about theirs, which caused Shadow to wonder if Sonic ever actually entered a deep enough sleep to dream.

Shadow watched these spectacles, impressed. He'd made a deal, if he could catch the male asleep he could do anything he wanted to him. Months had passed since the deal was made, Sonic was razzing him every chance he got and Shadow's fists ached from how hard he'd clench them. Punches and blows were traded plenty, with both being at a constant standstill and neither truly coming out on top. Shadow and Sonic were truly too evenly matched and the chaos emeralds had been missing for a long time, taken to the Master Island by Knuckles, so unless Shadow desired stealing them again, he could not cheat his way around beating Sonic like he'd done many times in the past. He told the blue pest he didn't mind, but the power trip the chaos emeralds gave him was silently missed.  
"You must really want me dead." Sonic teased and the male's ruby eyes burned holes into Sonic's green orbs."Better luck next time, faker." He wiggled his rump and blew a raspberry at Shadow before running off and leaving a ripping boom in his wake. 

Day after day, week after week, he tried all the attempts and methods he could think of. A glass of milk, extra fatty meals, blow darts, even sneaking up on him to hit pressure points. He'd even kept him awake for three days straight waiting for Sonic to pass out into a deep slumber, but even Sonic's 'deep' sleep wasn't deep enough to act on before the male awoke and reacted before running somewhere else and sleeping there.  
Nothing had worked and as the third month passed by, he realized how obsolete any future attempts Eggman would make during the dead of the night would be, Sonic would never fall to egghead's childlike concepts on ruining Sonic. The hedgehog would eternally foil the scientist until one of them died, which would be a long time it looked like.

The morning had been beautiful, and an idea had risen to Shadow's mind. An idea he acted upon as he made his way to the store and bought ground meat and spices. He smiled widely as he paid upfront instead of it being put on his tab. The smile creeped out the person, but they gave him his change and let him be on his merry way. Daytime was an easier time to get into Sonic's house, and the male had all but stepped aside and let Shadow in. Sonic muttered something about going to check on Tails, he'd be back later. Which was fine with Shadow, the ebony hedgehog prepped the food and hummed to himself as he followed the recipe to a t. It wasn't long before a delicious aroma filled the air and drifted across the green lawn Sonic had. at first nothing happened, then the blur was inside the house, narrowly avoiding slamming his hand in the door frame as it flung shut. He skidded to a halt and his surprise was evident. Normally he'd see Amy or even Tails in the kitchen, but here was the ultimate lifeform, with a plate of hot, freshly cooked food and looking right at him. Shadow had prepared Sonic food -in his kitchen no less, which made the blue blur suspicious at first, but one bite of the chilli dog had Sonic singing an entirely different tune. He munched happily. "Spill, Faker, what's up." One gloved finger wagged at Shadow as he smiled smugly, a smile Shadow was tempted to punch off his face, but didn't.

He'd averted his gaze, a hint of emotion surfacing too fast for the speedster to catch. "I don't think I'll win against you this time, you're too fast for me." 

A gun was holstered to his waist and just within grasp of his hand, but multitudes of past experiences had proven Sonic could dodge bullets faster than he could reload them and throw snappy quips at him while freely jumping about. Eggman's most precise aiming robots programmed with borderline artificial intelligence and the ability to learn from every mistake they made and correct their calculations couldn't even keep up with Sonic, and the closest injury any gun had ever landed was a graze wound.

Sonic's eyes lit up, smirk going from cheek to cheek. "Finally giving up on killing me and stealing my limelight? Good on ya, Shads." He wolfed the whole thing down and reached out for a second. "So that makes these," he eyed the three remaining dogs, "peace offerings?" The tone of his voice was far too cheeky for Shadow to appreciate, as if egging him on to not give up the chase with jovial jabs and mocking tones wasn't enough, Sonic's expression while eating was a mocking one, one that screamed his typical catch phrase of "you're too slow" loud and obnoxiously. One by one he shoved them into his mouth and swallowed, barely any chewing or savoring was wasted on the cobalt hedgehog. He drank a glass of water -which he'd spin dashed off and returned with within seconds, down and smiled. 

"So we buds now then or are you just going to deny it next time I tell Amy and Tails when you follow us around, or is that over too?" His eyes were wistful, full of mirth and he was moving his lips, waiting to give a playful, but sassy, retort to whatever Shadow replied.

Shadow crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, huffing. "I never intended to kill you, Sonic. You're not going to remember that I said that though." His turn to smile, and it was menacing.

Dizziness hit the hedgehog, he thought at first it was just how fast he'd eaten, stuffing his mouth and stomach at a speed like he did sometimes upset his gut and made him lightheaded, but the feeling didn't pass. If anything it was intensifying, crawling through his body and rendering him in a daze. He held out his hands and stared at them, pulse thready and eyes feeling heavier than they had before he'd eaten. 

"Then wha-" Sonic rubbed his temple and began to sway some. His head was fuzzy, his chest was beating out of control, and everything was moving way too slow for his like. He looked to Shadow and mouthed the words, "Wait did you just say-" But his head was reeling, he couldn't see straight. Sonic reached out in fright, was he poisoned? Had Shadow poisoned him? What was Shadow saying right them as his smile became dark and ominous? Sonic's balance gave out beneath him, down he went and hit his knees, creamy peach fur impacting with tile as his hands reached out to stabilize himself. "What's..." His eyes rolled upward, briefly locking gaze with Shadow before entering the back of his head. They shut and silence permeated the room, an unconscious hedgehog lay draped in the fetal position while an ebony dark one stood over him and eyed his handiwork.  
Shadow's expression was burned into Sonic's mind as the darkness took him, a black and red being who grinned as he fell and smiled as Sonic's last meal had done him in, silence wafted through the kitchen.


	2. Take a Guess

Ruby eyes stared down at the unconscious hedgehog, Sonic lay in a weird angle, extremely weird. He'd hit his knees then he'd fallen backwards into a slump. Shadow didn't expect the stuff to work so fast, Rouge had said the powdered stuff would take a few minutes to work unless he added water, and at first it seemed like it was going to take him awhile of actually talking to the male before he'd go down. Then Sonic had grabbed himself some water and Shadow felt like the hero himself had done himself in unknowingly assisting the ebony-furred male in his plans.  
Cautious that Sonic might have figured things out and be faking it, he nudged the hedgehog, who remained limp and unconscious. 

"Heh." He hefted the male up bridal style and carried him to his bedroom. "Bit messier than normal." A quick dash in and out and the place was sparkling. Sonic lay on the bed, shoes and gloves removed. Shadow smiled to himself as he slid the handcuffs around one arm then along the metal base of the headboard before snapping them around Sonic's left wrist, securing him in place.

The amount that Rouge had given Shadow was small, enough to work quickly but not enough to knock the cobalt hedgehog out for hours on end and waste the day with him waiting for the male to wake up eventually. "Just use some smelling salts if you don't feel like waiting twenty minutes." the bat had said, a wry wink shot to Shadow. She had assumed he had someone he needed to interrogate or off but in private. Both her and Sonic assumed he was on some murderous path and not just doing his own stuff lately, which was fair, he was one of the only Mobians who toted a gun and a belt now. 

He decided he didn't want to wake up his blue prisoner, he'd rather prepare the room and lie in wait, watching for his prey to awaken naturally and then he would strike.

 

Sonic's head was fuzzy when he opened his eyes and blinked the blurriness from them, his body felt extremely weird in places, and when he stretched his arms he felt cold metal that clanged as he tried to move them. He felt the draft from the open window cut off as the window was shut and his rear end was lifted up on more pillows than he'd ever owned, many feeling brand new. 

"Hey, what gives?" He jerked his head side to side feeling great confusion due to the fact this was his room, albeit cleaner. He was in his house, tethered to his own bedpost, and no gloves. He wiggled his toes. No shoes either, just great. He inhaled to scream when cold metal pressed against his head followed by someone sitting on his chest and forcing all the air from his lungs.

"H-H-he-" Emerald green eyes locked with ruby red ones. "S-Shadow, buddy!" He breathed out in a massive relief. "Oh thank chaos it's j-just you, I was scared I was in trouble for a second there. You do this?" He jabbed a thumb against cold stainless steel.

"You were asleep." He smiled, pressure on his chest intensifying, Sonic swore he heard the hammer on the gun click back. 

"O-Okay, I'm okay with this." He stilled himself and shut his eyes. "Go ahead, buddy."

Silence, agonizing silence, Shadow's weight shifted and the dark male knelt over him, one hand moving lower. "Just don't draw this out." He whimpered. "I know you've waited for this for a long time." 

Shadow's hand dropped the gun and he smiled. "It's not loaded." He pointed at several bullets sitting on the bookcase. "I unloaded it."

Green eyes snapped open, mouth moving like a fish's, Sonic stared from gun to bookshelf. "W- then why." His eyes were darting about, confusion, fear, nervousness, all flashed rapidly across his face. His toes curled in anticipation. He had no way to understand what was going to happen, what might happen next, if not death then. . . then what?

"What was our deal, blue hedgehog?"

"U-Uh, I said you catch me asleep and I'll. . . I'll," Sweat beaded on his forehead. "You can do anything to me if you catch me asleep, but I thought you wanted me dead. If that's not what you want, then what?" His voice hitched in his throat and he swallowed loudly.   
The dark hedgehog didn't answer, he raised an eyebrow and smirked Sonic's trademark smirk before imitating the male with a cocky finger wag. "Shadow please tell me, this is killing me, laying here unable to move with you sitting on me so I can't even turn over." a wider smirk. "I-Is this what you wanted, me to stay still?" His eyes were pleading, lips dry as he whined and squirmed to no avail. "I said anything, just tell me, give me some kind of hint or something."

The clock on the wall let out seven ticks. Still he received no response, then the male shifted his weight and moved down to where Sonic's feet were, knees holding his legs down in case he kicked.  
Shadows hands both slipped down to Sonic's rear and gave a firm squeeze, causing the male to yelp and arch his back in surprise. "Ah, Shadow, what the h-"

"Anything." Shadow replied, hands sliding along Sonic's tail, gently brushing quills away. He smiled and sat there, waiting for Sonic's dense mind to finally realize what he was after.

The hedgehog's face scrunched up, eyebrows quirked upward in confusion. "Wha-" A spark ignited in the back of his brain, a spark of thought that made him shiver, not quite in fear but in shock of realization and the depth of what that thought instilled. He threw back his head. "Okay." 

Shadow watched the male sink into the bed more, body going limp as he slackened and exhaled, his pulse returning back to normal as he shut his eyes. "Okay?"

"You want to humiliate me. That's it, right? You've won, and that means you can finally take pictures of me laying here bound up and helpless. Eggman would buy those to smear all over and get a good laugh from, heck, Amy might buy them all. You can finally brag about how you've won and how I've lost. You've bested me and I'm admitted you're the better hedgehog. So take a few pics of me posed however you like and then uncuff me, Shadow. I can accept this being used against me for months to co- what are you doing?" Shadow's ungloved hand rested on Sonic's crotch, one thumb rolled over the blue orbs between his legs. "O-Okay, I'm sorry, I lied, I lied, you can do anything to humiliate me, but don't. . . keep it light on the pain please." Slight masochist or not, Sonic had limits and that area was one. Fearfully he shut his eyes once more, expecting agony.

No pain came, just gentle caressing of his testicles. "You're a dumb blue hedgehog. All the things you could think of and you assume I'm in this for humiliation and profit. You assume I hate you, I want to kill you."   
Something rubbed against the inside of his legs and he felt them lifted upward. He didn't dare open his eyes, his own thoughts on what was going to happen were racing circles around his mind. "Listen, Sonic." Shadow's hands gripped his hips. "I'm tired of leaving what I want up in the air for you to guess."

Something pressed itself against his rear, green eyes flew open, a soft what escaping them before he was impaled and his eyes rolled backwards briefly, words hitching in his throat. "Sh-" There was no pain, nothing hurt. He'd just had something rammed inside and there was no pain to feel. If anything it felt good. Sonic's brain struggled to understand this. His body grasped it well, however, and began to react as Shadow had expected.

"I prepared you while you were unconscious, didn't want to hurt you." His chest fur brushed against Sonic's. "This is what I wanted." Another thrust, ectasy and stars filled Sonic's brain.

"To screw me?" Voice squeakier than he'd like, Sonic moaned inwardly as another thrust came. 

"Idiot." Shadow grabbed either side of Sonic's chest and smashed his mouth against the blue blur's, peach lips pressing against each other as he thrust harder, mouth devouring each moan he tore from his cobalt prisoner. His eyes watched Sonic's widen, pupils dilate, pleasure and shock causing him to harden more against Shadow's stomach, twitching as the smooth fur raked back and forth against it between thrusts. He pulled back and smiled. 

Sonic had no words, his body was hard and aroused and the pleasure with each thrust had his mind hazing over. "You want kisses, you want sex? You want that? I-I'm okay with giving you that? It's weird, but if that's all you want from me." His face heated up, he'd never done this before, none of this. There were things Rouge told him about and he'd seen stuff, but this was an entirely new experience and he liked it. He didn't even care if it was with Shadow, did he? He wasn't sure, the male was the first person other than himself to ever touch him at all like this. He moaned into another kiss, and Shadow's balls slapped against his ass as he began pounding into the blue male harder.

"I want you, all of you, stupid." He bit at Sonic's neck, teeth grazing his adam's apple and biting down on the side of his neck. "Anything was what you said," his tongue trailed down one side, "I can do anything I want to you." A gasp from the blue male game, as Sonic began to drip, Shadow bit down on the tender fur and flesh and began to suck hard, bruising the skin beneath the fur as hard as he could. "I want to have you, and I want to take you."

"Sha-Shadow, pl- uf," all the cockiness drained from his voice, he was melting into every touch dealt upon him. "O-Okay, you can have m-me Shaa-d-dow!" He breath hitched, Sonic's back arched, Shadow's name dragged out from Sonic's lips as he climaxed all over the dark male's stomach and felt his body twitch and spasm. 

Shadow wasn't far behind, he felt himself orgasming as Sonic tightened and twitched all around him, and the feeling was amazing, he could hardly stay upright before he realized what the cobalt hero had said. "Wait," he caught his breath, "did you say okay?" Sonic weakly nodded. Shadow glared down. "This better not be a joke, if it is I will kill you, don't toy with my emotions, blue hedgehog."

"A deal's a deal. . . " He mulled over if he even had feelings for Shadow, he kind of did, but obviously nothing like Shadow had for him. Sonic would never go to such lengths to impress Shadow. But then he realized he had in the past, dedicated, asking Shadow out on what most would consider dates, had he been having feelings for Shadow all this time and never realized it? He'd eaten food with him, competed with him, even made a crazy bet that included that Shadow could do whatever he'd wanted just so Shadow would come around more often. This was stuff Amy would do for him, stuff he'd learned to do from being around Amy. Amy loved him, he didn't return the feelings. But for Shadow. . . So no doubt there, he wanted Shadow in his life. Love him or hate him or spend each night doing what they'd just done, he didn't care as long as Shadow was there.  
"I want you in my life, Shadow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you liked, anything that would have made it better? Let me know in the comments please. 
> 
> If anyone does fanart please tag it 'RectifiedPear' so I can find it on sites like tumblr, all fanart of any written piece is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix of something I've been meaning to write and something I never got around to writing. 
> 
> Any fanart is welcome, if you do fanart or link to the story please tag it 'rectifiedpear' so I may find it.


End file.
